


I really, really like you.

by leve_sque



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leve_sque/pseuds/leve_sque
Summary: These are just a bunch of drabbles I wrote featuring at least one for each of the miraculous foursquare ship. I need more blushy Adrien / Chat noir damn it! It gets better, I'm so sorry but I suck at summaries. Please read. Thank you.





	1. I never want to leave.

Since Adrien aka Chat Noir has discovered how good Marinette Dupain Cheng is at cuddling and head rubs, he's hardly gone a week without visiting her at least thrice. And now that he knows she'll be traveling to China for two weeks on vacation, visiting family members,he knows he'll have withdrawals. 

So now his face is in her lap, nuzzling her thigh and pressing into the soft flesh.

He knows he shouldn't do this. He knows he shouldn't feel like this, shouldn't not want her to go, should be happy for her, he knows how long she's wanted it. She's ranted to him about it several times, how she's always wanted to go, and how it's been too long since she's been there. 

He's tried. He's tried to he happy for her, but then he remembers that it means half a month of going without her smile, hearing her laugh, eating with her and just generally ...her. 

He's been lying to himself and he knows. 

He says that he doesn't feel anything for her. 

He knows he shouldn't,but God, it's so hard when she's right there and so soft and so kind and so caring and so lovely and so good and so... Marinette. 

He's in love with her. Sometime between talking to her and watching movies and just being herself over the past three months that he's gotten to know her, he's fallen in love with her, and God knows he's estactic about it. 

He almost feels bad for not feeling bad, almost feels like he shouldn't be doing this, putting her at risk like this. She's a civilian.

She's a civilian, and God knows that if anything ever happened to her because of him.... he doesn't know what he'd do. 

He nuzzles her some more and he can feel the vibration of her soft laugh from his position as she threads her hands through his hair and he immediately relaxes, not even realizing that he was tense.

He never wants to leave.


	2. Once upon a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can sing. Marinette is enthralled.

Marinette is sitting opposite Adrien at the table during lunch,Alya beside her and Nino adjacent . His head is bent over his homework which he apparently forgot to do last night. It's hard to believe ,with him being such an efficient student, but none of them wants to question him.

Alya and Nino are engrossed in their conversation and don't notice when Adrien starts to hum ,a song to familiar and hauntingly beautiful to her. 'Once upon a dream ' - it's one of her favorite songs to play when that mood hits her. She doesn't know how to explain the mood, but you understand the mood.

You do, don't you?

She's still chewing absently on her food when Adrien starts to sing.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_   
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_   
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

Marinette doesn't know how she hasn't realized it before, but Adrien has a beautiful voice , hell, beautiful can't cover what he sounds like to her ears right now his voice is rich and melodious and - haunting. It's hauntingly beautiful, like he's really lost someone special, or like there's something just quite out of his grasp and he can't reach it, no matter how hard he tries... It's cold, and heartbreaking.

Marinette could almost cry at the intensity of it all and she doesn't know when she joins him for her favourite part of the song.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_   
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_   
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

It's beautiful, both of them together, singing like this. Their voices in such beautiful harmony it feels like they were made just to sing together. He's the yin to her voice's yang.

He looks up at her just as that part ends and as their eyes meet ,she's almost startled by the intensity of emotions swirling in his eyes, but almost as soon as she sees it, it's gone.

~~Shook.~~

It's Alya's elbow jabbed sharply against her side that brings her out of the trance that Adrien's voice has put her in, and she shakes her head free, for it feels too light, like it's full of cotton wool or fog, if that makes sense.

Alya is staring at her, mouth open, and when she looks across the table, Nino is giving both her and Adrien a similar look, eyes flicking between both of them.

"What?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song today. Gives me chills everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for cuddly/snuggly chat noir. And for chat noir coming to terms with his feelings. Fight me.


End file.
